Mision Suicidio
by maryluz-mty
Summary: One Shot- Duo, Heero - Una nueva Misión en un tiempo de paz. ¿Quien será capaz de realizarla?


Misión Suicidio

Gundam Wing

Por Maryluz

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Shonen ai.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

La imagen distorsionada del soldado perfecto se dejó ver a través de la pantalla de aquella computadora, que descansaba sobre aquel elegante escritorio de madera, mientras una chica de profundos ojos azules observaba la imagen sería, ceñuda y sin emociones a través de la misma.

-- ¡Por favor Heero! – volvió a rogar Relena – Te lo suplico.

-- No – fue la fría respuesta antes de que la imagen se borrara por completo del monitor.

Relena escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Sentía un profundo nudo en la parte interior del estomago. No sabía definir si era desdicha o coraje. Por años había estado detrás de Heero sin que este le hiciera caso y esos sentimientos de amor tenía que ahogarlos de alguna manera, ¿Por qué Heero no correspondía a su amor?. Ninguna suplica había ablandado el frío corazón de Gundamio del soldado perfecto, ni siquiera haberle confesado que lo amaba había logrado despertar algo en aquel corazón siempre frío.

¡No!, no siempre frío.

Eso le hizo detener el llanto. Heero no siempre era frío, podía recordar a cierta persona que frecuentemente estaba con él y que era quien le causaba tantos malestares. Se incorporo de nuevo en su silla sintiendo aquella fuerza interior que le producía la rabia y volvió a su computadora para comenzar a buscar entre sus archivos, 'secretos', una clave.

Esas personas podrían ayudarle a aliviar su malestar. Tenía una idea de cómo terminarlo, sabía que el poder que le daba su puesto era suficiente para lograr la ayuda de esos hombres. Además, el rumor de que necesitaban terminar una última misión, ya surcaba los pasillos de toda la alianza terrestre.

Encontró lo que buscaba, y sin esperar más se enlazo de computadora a computadora esperando a que la imagen de quien buscaba apareciera en la pantalla.

-- Señorita Relena, un verdadero placer verla de nuevo.

-- Doctor J, un gusto – dijo Relena tratando de sonreír dulcemente, lográndolo a penas.

-- ¿Dirá usted, a que debo el honor de su llamada? No es común que usted lo haga personalmente – dijo el hombre abriendo y cerrando las pinzas que tenía como manos y mostrando una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

-- Necesito un servicio – dijo Relena de forma seca.

-- Usted dirá, ya sabe que estamos para servir a la viceministro de relaciones exteriores.

-- Eso lo veremos… - dijo Relena mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo especial en su mirada.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dentro del hangar de aquella base en la luna, descansaban cuatro de los cinco Gundams que habían defendido la paz en la tierra. Ahora permanecían a la espera del mantenimiento que Howard solía darles. Había misiones esporádicas, en las que los cuatro pilotos, en aquella base, llegaban a destruir alguna fabrica de armas.

Ya no había más luchas como las de antes. Había un cierto aroma a paz en el ambiente.

Heero jamás permitía que los hombres de Howard le dieran mantenimiento a su Gundam, solamente él era el único que podía tocarlo y arreglarlo, por eso ahora estaba dentro de la cabina del Wing Zero, ajustando los diversos equipos. Junto al suyo estaba el Gundam del más ruidoso de sus compañeros, el Deatscythe. Un poco más al fondo estaban el Heavyarms y el Sandrok. Hacía tiempo que Wufei no estaba con ellos, era difícil saber que estaba haciendo. Pero de necesitarlo para alguna misión urgente, solo era necesario mandarle un mensaje a través del sistema de comunicaciones del Zero y Wufei respondería. Eso lo sabía bien.

El sonido inconfundible del sistema de comunicación de un Gundam hizo que Heero se pusiera a la defensiva. No era su sistema el que se había encendido, probablemente era el de Duo, pero este no estaba ahora en el hangar.

Salió de la cabina del Zero y debido a la antigravedad, de un salto llegó al Deathscythe. Abrió la compuerta del Gundam del trenzado y entró.

Efectivamente, el sistema del Gundam de Duo mostraba las instrucciones de una nueva misión.

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron por la sorpresa al darse cuenta en que consistía dicha misión… Sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa al leer cada uno de los parámetros. Apretaba los puños sintiendo que había algún error en lo que estaba leyendo. Duo no podía haber sido elegido para llevar a cabo esa misión. ¡Era un error!, ¡un maldito error!. Por primera vez sus emociones desquebrajaban la pared de Gundamio que había construido alrededor de su corazón.

Pero recuperándose de forma rápida, logrando mandar sus emociones y sentimientos al fondo de su corazón, encendió el comunicador; tenía que asegurarse que esa misión era de Duo; y la imagen inconfundible del doctor G apareció en la pantalla.

-- ¡Heero! – dijo con sorpresa el doctor al ver al piloto del Wing a través del monitor – no esperaba verte a ti. ¿Donde esta Duo? – pregunto el doctor con voz chillona. Dejando entre ver solo la mitad de su enorme nariz a través de la pantalla.

-- Duo no se encuentra, yo tomare la misión por él – dijo de forma fría al comprobar que la misión era entregada al chico equivocado.

-- La misión es para Duo - dijo el hombre mostrando cierta desesperación.

-- Denegado, la misión es mía – dijo Heero de forma fría, negándose a dejársela al trenzado.

-- ¡Heero!

Pero Heero interrumpió la transmisión dejando al doctor G con la palabra en la boca.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Relena sostenía el oso de peluche que Heero le había regalado en su cumpleaños dieciséis. Cuanta fragilidad, cuanta ternura en un simple pedazo de tela afelpada y rellena que parecía un oso. Pero nada de lo que representaba había sido dirigido a ella. Ahora lo sabía. Ese oso representaba para Heero la libertad y no amor por ella, como lo había creído en un principio.

¡Libertad!

¡No!...

Quería a Heero, desde que lo vio en aquella playa, lo quería. Pero el corazón de Heero no era para ella, el corazón de Heero pertenecía a alguien más que aun no lo sabía. Sería casi imposible que Heero le dijera a esa persona que le amaba, porque la coraza de Gundamio que había construido no le permitiría sacar esas palabras.

Por eso le había pedido que se casara con ella, porque sabía que Heero nunca se declararía. ¿Además no le había regalado un oso de felpa en su cumpleaños? ¿No le indicaba con eso que sentía algo por ella?

No… Heero se lo acababa de decir, cuando ella le había reclamado por haberla ilusionado al regalarle el oso, él le confirmaba lo que ya sabía: No la amaba. El oso había pertenecido a una niña que había matado por accidente y para él era solo un símbolo de paz, un símbolo como el que ella representaba.

¿Un símbolo?...

-- Que ilusa. Para Heero yo jamás fui algo real... – se dijo a si misma arrojando el oso al cesto de la basura, mientras salía de su oficina.

La pantalla de su computadora se encendió en ese momento, iluminando por completo la habitación oscura que Relena había dejado, la figura del doctor J apareció en ella.

-- Señorita Relena, hubo un problema… ¿Señorita Relena? – pero nadie respondió.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Heero bajo de un salto de la cabina del Deathscythe y de un salto llego a la puerta del hangar. Duo a penas iba llegando cuando la puerta se abrió y Heero brinco dentro.

-- ¡Hey Amigo, por poco me matas de un susto! – dijo Duo alegremente.

Pero Heero ni siquiera volteo a verlo o le dirigió la palabra. Solo pasó por su lado caminando sin detenerse.

-- ¡Hey!... ¡Heero!... ¿Heero sucede algo? – pregunto Duo tratando de darle alcance.

-- Nada – respondió por fin entrando a su habitación sin decir nada más.

-- ¿Que le pasa a este tipo? – pregunto Duo a la nada – hoy esta más frío que de costumbre y ni si quiera se ha tomado la molestia de callarme y eso ya es preocupante – dijo presionando el botón que abría la puerta de la habitación del soldado perfecto.

Heero terminaba de ajustarse su traje negro espacial y se aseguraba de que su arma estuviera cargada. Había escuchado la puerta abrirse y había visto a Duo acercase, pero no podría detenerlo… tenía una misión que cumplir.

-- ¿Que estas haciendo? – preguntó al verlo, sin entender.

-- ¿Que parece que hago? – le respondió Heero de forma fría viéndolo fijamente.

-- Estamos en receso de actividades… - dijo Duo comprendiendo de pronto la mirada dura que Heero le dedicaba – ¿Una misión?

-- … - Heero no respondió.

-- ¿Que clase de misión? – pregunto Duo sintiendo un terrible temblor en todo el cuerpo al ver como el semblante de Heero comenzaba a cambiar. ¿Por qué su mirada dejaba de ser fría y reflejaba algo de la calidez, que sabía, había aun en el corazón de Heero? – ¿QUE CLASE DE MISION? – volvió a preguntar cada vez más alterado al ver como Heero le daba la espalda bajando la mirada y quitando el seguro del arma.

-- Debo eliminar una de las armas más peligrosas que pueden amenazar la paz de la tierra con las colonias.

Las enormes orbes violetas de Duo se abrieron en sorpresa al escucharlo. Y como en cámara lenta vio como Heero levantó la mano con su arma en ella y apunto directo a su sien.

-- Yo… - afirmo Heero clavando su vista cobalto en la violeta de Duo.

-- Noooooo! – grito Duo levantando los brazos para arrebatarle el arma a Heero al mismo tiempo en que él intentaba accionar el gatillo para dispararse.

Los largos dedos del trenzado alcanzaron a golpear la mano del soldado perfecto. Por la fuerza y la velocidad que llevaba logro que Heero soltara el arma y esta voló por los aires cayendo sobre la cama, pero al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del trenzado reboto sobre el cuerpo del soldado perfecto haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Los ojos azul cobalto de Heero miraron con asombro los violetas de Duo. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él, era una mirada cargada de rabia y de tristeza.

-- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – dijo Duo montándose sobre las caderas de Heero y sujetándole fuertemente las manos sobre el suelo – ¿Como ibas a suicidarte dejándome aquí solo? ¿Que no sabes lo mucho que me harías falta, estúpido soldado insensible? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan frío y no pensar en los demás? ¿Que crees que sería muy bonito verte en una caja y todo frío? ¿Luego quien va a callarme? ¿Quien va a decirme baka trenzado? ¿Quién?...

La desquebrajada pared de Gundamio del soldado perfecto terminó por derrumbarse al escuchar toda la palabrería que salía de la boca del trenzado. Su mirada antes fría volvió a cambiar bajo la violeta, entrecerrándose y mostrando por primera vez en aquel rostro serio una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Duo sintió como de pronto era levantado por los aires y toda la habitación dio vueltas mientras su espalda recibió el frío del suelo con resentimiento, ya que con un movimiento rápido de piernas y manos, Heero había intercambiado las posiciones en las que estaban, dejándolo abajo.

-- Solo cumplo con la misión que se me ha encargado – dijo Heero hincándose sobre el cuerpo delgado de Duo.

-- ¿Heero?

-- Yo soy la maquina más peligrosa, nadie tiene porque pagar por mis fallas – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el arma de nuevo.

-- No Heero… tu no eres una maquina, eres un ser humano y como humano tienes derecho a equivocarte.

-- No entiendes Duo – dijo acercándose al trenzado para aprisionarlo contra la pared de la habitación.

Duo vio los ojos cobalto de Heero muy cerca, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Heero al tenerlo cercado contra la pared. Vio como aquella mirada cobalto le recorría de forma lenta y se detenía en sus labios entre abiertos.

Fue una sorpresa el ver que Heero cerraba los ojos y su aliento chocaba contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el tibio contacto de los labios de Heero sobre los suyos, pero este nunca llegó.

-- ¿Heero? – dijo Duo abriendo los ojos al sentirlo alejarse sintiendo una profunda desilusión.

-- Esto es lo que me hace peligroso – dijo poniendo de nuevo el arma en su sien. ¿Que era eso que le hacía peligroso? ¿El querer besarlo? No podía permitir que se fuera, no. Así que dirigió su mano a la de Heero haciéndole cambiar el arma de dirección para apuntarla hasta su corazón.

-- Entonces hazme un favor antes… - dijo sin apartar sus ojos violetas de los cobalto.

-- … - Heero solo le observo sintiendo la firmeza de la mano de Duo sobre la suya evitando que cambiara la dirección del arma.

-- Mátame antes de que te suicides, yo no podría verte morir… - dijo de forma triste.

-- No, esta no es tu misión, si no la mía – dijo Heero tratando de levantar de nuevo su mano, pero Duo no lo soltó.

-- ¿Heero, que no entiendes, que si mueres te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno? – dijo Duo enojado haciendo que la mirada de Heero se asombrara por unos segundos, para recuperarse casi de inmediato.

-- Debo cumplir con la misión – dijo soltándose de la mano de Duo para reapuntar el arma a su cabeza. Duo se enojó por la terquedad del soldado perfecto.

-- ¡Bah! ¡Has lo que quieras! – dijo dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Heero para partir, pero al hacerlo se topó frente a frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver – a ver si tu puedes hacer algo… - le murmuro de forma molesta viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-- Relena… - dijo Heero viendo como Duo desaparecía detrás de la puerta y dejaba a Relena dentro.

Znznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznznz

PUM PUM PUM

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente al escuchar esas detonaciones y el grito espantado de Relena.

Corrió de forma rápida hasta la habitación de Heero temiendo lo peor. ¿A caso Heero se habría...?

-- ¡Heero! – gritó al tiempo en que abrió la puerta y con lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un Heero sumamente molesto empuñando aun su arma a un objeto que temblaba y sollozaba hincado en el suelo a escasos cm de él. Sintió como aquel bulto se colocó detrás suyo a toda prisa.

-- Duo... Duo... Heero se ha vuelto loco, quiso matarme

-- ¿Heero? – Cuestionó más para si mismo que pidiendo una explicación. No podía creer que el soldado perfecto fuese capaz de matar a la única chica que había podido debilitar ese corazón de Gundamio.

-- Apártate – dijo Heero de forma fría, pero Duo solo cerró los puños de forma firme. Esta escena le causaba una cierta sensación de Deja Vu – Voy a matarla.

-- No Heero, por favor, no me mates – imploró la rubia sosteniéndose del cuerpo del americano.

-- ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué quieres matarla?

-- No te metas

-- ¡Con un demonio!, claro que me meto. Primero quieres suicidarte y ahora quieres matarla. ¡Explícame que esta pasando!

-- Si quieres saberlo, esta bien, te lo diré.

-- ¡Nooooooooo!, Heero, ¡noo! - imploró de nuevo Relena tratando de adelantarse a Duo, pero este extendió los brazos para impedírselo.

-- Te llegó una misión esta mañana.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me informaste?

-- Porque yo la tomé en tu lugar

-- No era para ti – casi grita Relena. Duo sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿Ella? Ella había dado esa orden. Entonces se separó de ella y se puso a un lado de Heero.

-- ¡Maldita arpía¡ - dijo Duo sacando el arma que ocultaba tras de su espalda y apuntándole al igual que Heero – Yo la respetaba. ¿Por qué quería eliminarme? – Relena gruño molesta.

-- ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿A caso estas ciego? – dijo apuntando a Heero para después apuntarlo a él – tu me estorbas. Si tu no existieras Heero sería mío – Duo parpadeo, pero Heero permaneció inmutable – Si. No seas estúpido, deja de mostrar esa cara delante mía. No quieras hacerte el desentendido que bien que lo sabes.

-- Cállate Relena – dijo Heero de forma gélida.

-- ¡No¡ No voy a callarme. Voy a descargar todo lo que guardo en mi pecho desde aquel maldito cumpleaños en que fui a buscarte a la base militar y este idiota apareció ante tu vista y dejé de existir para ti.

-- "¿Qué?" – pensó Duo de forma sorprendida abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

El sonido del gatillo al ser activado inundo la habitación. Los ojos de Relena centellaron con furia, era tanta su rabia que esta vez no tembló al tener el arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

-- Desde aquel momento, desde aquel preciso instante en que le disparaste – dijo viendo directamente a Duo y hablando de forma pausada, entre dientes, haciendo que la rabia fuera la que tomara control de ella y le hiciera hablar – quebraste no solo su defensa, también quebraste esa invisible pared de Gundamio que yo creía ser la única en poder traspasar. Pero nunca fue así. Nunca pude ni siquiera acercarme lo suficiente para hacerlo. Tu siempre ibas un paso delante de mi. Traté de sacarlo del hospital de la alianza, pero tu ya estabas allí con tus armas y tus bombas. Lo busque por todas partes cuando desapareció y lo encontré en tu compañía. Fuiste capturado y en lugar de eliminarte te salvo y ¡usurpó tu identidad en la escuela!... ¡usó tu nombre! ¿Por qué no uso el de alguien más? ¿Por que tenía que haber usado el tuyo?. Tu siempre fuiste el único que pudo encontrarle, el único a quien él le permitió un acercamiento de amigos... – dijo mientras las lágrimas de coraje comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.

-- Ya basta Relena.

-- ¡No! ¡No basta! ¡No basta! – dijo gritando entre lagrimas dirigiéndose esta vez a Heero - ¡Me regalaste un oso de felpa! – Heero gruño para sus adentros mientras Duo le observó de reojo – Me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mi.

-- Hn – gruño de nuevo Heero.

-- Fuiste a mi rescate cuando sucedió lo de Marimeia.

-- Hn

-- Te quedaste como mi guardaespaldas por un tiempo... ¡MI GUARDAESPALDAS! - gritó

-- Mmphh – resopló Duo fastidiado comenzando a jugar con su arma – Que divertido es escucharla reclamar tanto, pero hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada que no sepa – Los ojos de Relena centellaron con rencor al escuchar las burlas del trenzado.

-- ¿Nada que no sepas?, ¡Si que eres estúpido! – gritó de nuevo sumamente enojada. Duo frunció el ceño con molestia, a los únicos que les permitía llamarlo de esa forma era a sus compañeros pilotos y es porque ellos era iguales; unos estúpidos. Así que volvió a levantar el arma y activo el gatillo apuntando a Relena. Ella apretó los puños - ¡Heero te ama! – El brazo de Duo se desplomó a su costado al tiempo en que su boca y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa - ¿Eso también lo sabías?

-- Ya basta Relena – volvió a repetir Heero.

-- ¡No!, ¡No basta!. Desde aquel día que te encontré en la playa me enamore de ti – volvió a decir – Pero tu lo preferiste a él, a pesar de todo lo que hice por ti, después de todo lo que te di... Aun estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo.

-- Ya discutimos eso.

-- ¡No!. No discutimos nada. Solo me volviste a rechazar por ese... – dijo apuntándolo sin verlo - ¿Pero que clase de amor enfermo tendrían?

-- ¿Amor enfermo? – murmuro Duo aun en shock

-- ¡Si!, ¡Si!, amor enfermo. Porque un amor entre dos hombres no es normal, es enfermo.

-- ¿Por qué habría de ser enfermo amar? – cuestiono Duo de forma queda.

-- Amar a alguien del mismo sexo no es normal – Duo pareció reaccionar y frunció el ceño viéndola con molestia.

-- ¿Y quien es normal en estos tiempos? – respondió con sarcasmo - Creo que después de todo lo que vivimos en la guerra, todos estamos algo tocados, hasta usted señorita Relena.

-- ¡Yo no soy anormal!, soy perfecta – gritó

-- Si lo fueras, no hubieras tratado de matar a Duo – dijo Heero de forma gélida.

-- ¿Qué dices Heero? – Volteo Relena a verlo sin darle crédito a sus palabras.

-- Tu estas más enferma que todos nosotros juntos. Tus celos te han vuelto ciega, ya no eres capaz de llevar tu puesto de forma honesta, y si has sido capaz de usar tus influencias para intentar matar a uno de tus subalternos, no sabemos a que otros extremos puedas llegar. Por eso debes morir.

-- ¡Heero! – gritó Relena asustada.

-- ¡Olvídate de ella! – dijo Duo interponiéndose entre el arma del 01 y la princesa.

-- Trato de matarte

-- ¡Pero estoy vivo!

-- ¡Y están enfermos! – grito Relena sumamente desesperada - ¿Tu también lo amas Duo? – cuestionó esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa.

Duo solo la vio de reojo, no pensaba responderle. Entonces sus ojos giraron para ver los cobalto de su compañero frente a él. Distinguió en aquellos ojos la duda, era como si estuviese esperando la respuesta a la pregunta planteada por Relena. El no pensaba responderle, cabía la posibilidad que todo lo que la rubia había dicho fuese una mentira. Pero al ver aquellos ojos cobalto, pudo saber la verdad. Heero jamás dejaba entre ver sus emociones... hasta ahora.

-- Si... – dijo de forma firme mostrando la más luminosa de sus sonrisas - Te amo.

Relena pudo ver como Heero soltaba su arma, la cual rebotó sobre la cama quedando al borde de la misma, mientras con ambos brazos tomaba a Duo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y besarlo. El beso era plenamente correspondido por el trenzado. Ambos cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección como si fuesen uno solo, fundiéndose en aquel beso que parecía querer robarles el aliento y los sentidos.

Relena veía la escena sintiendo que todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con lo mismo? Con ser ella la que ocupase el lugar de Duo en esos momentos. La que recibiera los besos y las caricias del soldado perfecto. Todos sus sueños habían sido con él y esos sueños ahora se iban por la borda al ver que Heero amaba a un hombre y no a ella.

"Tus celos te han cegado" repetía su cabeza las palabras de Heero

"Ya no eres capaz de llevar tu puesto de forma honesta" esa voz no podía dejarla pensar, su conciencia la estaba matando.

"Y si haz sido capaz de usar tus influencias para intentar matar a uno de tus subalternos, no sabemos a que otros extremos puedas llegar" ¿Sería en el futuro capaz de hacerlo de nuevo?

"Si, mil veces si" Se sentía lo suficientemente humillada para volverlo a repetir una y otra vez hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Giro el rostro y contemplo de nuevo la escena. No, ella no podía permitir que Duo le ganase en eso.

Vio el arma de Heero sobre la cama y regreso su vista hasta la pareja que seguía besándose como si ella no estuviese allí. Eso comenzó a incrementar aun más su coraje. No podía estar allí solo viendo y sintiéndose una perdedora. Sabiendo que Heero no la amaba y jamás la amaría. Iba a tener que eliminar a Duo... y a Heero también por humillarla de esa forma.

Tomo el arma de forma rápida y le quitó el seguro, sabía como usarlas, no por nada había intentado matar a Lady One en Rusia por haber matado a su padre. Pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error, esta vez tenía en su mira a los dos objetivos y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no fallar.

Apunto directo a ambos. Ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado, seguían presa de aquella pasión oculta por tantos años. Era la oportunidad perfecta... sin embargo no podía accionar el gatillo. Su mano se negaba a seguir las ordenes que su cerebro gritaba con tanta furia. Los tenía en la mira, una sola bala bastaría para matarlos a ambos y sin embargo... su mano cambio de dirección apuntándose a si misma y disparando en el acto.

"Los celos te han cegado"

"Pero al final, se abrió su corazón"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Owari

Nota de la Autora

¿Qué?, ¿Creían que los iba a matar?

Esta historia estaba en mi carpeta de "En el tintero". Hace muchos años que la había comenzado a escribir (por eso la diferencia en el texto y la forma de escritura). Lo había completado y no me había dado cuenta. Pero ya que lo encontré, decidí subirlo. No es que haya abandonado el otro.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
